


Magnificent

by Batagur



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has this expression, and Daniel has this little fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent

Jack had this expression that Daniel knew very well. His dark eyes would look more hawkish, his chin would tip down, his brow would bunch, and his lips would set in a firm, immovable line. That was Jack as a solid object, impenetrable and unyielding. Daniel had this little fantasy he liked to poke at in the back of his mind when he saw that uniquely Jack expression. He imagined himself walking up to Jack and reaching out to skim two fingers lightly along his lower lip. Jack's eyebrows would rise in a surprised questioning look. His chin would lift slightly, breaking the whole resolve of the expression. Jack's lips would part somewhat as he drew in a breath to ask Daniel just what the hell was up with him.

Daniel would then move in quickly, swooping down on his unsuspecting prey to capture his lips in a thorough and determined kiss. Jack would make some muffled sound of surprise and maybe stiffen just a little, but then he would melt. Oh how Jack would melt ever so gradually, letting Daniel kiss him; letting Daniel's lips love him, worship him. He would let Daniel's tongue taste him. And Jack would taste wonderful. He would taste like coffee, cherry pie and Jack and that would be a simply magnificent treat.

Back outside of his little fantasy, Daniel would have to suppress the smile that threatened to break out all over his face just at that instant. He would do it with either a small clearing of his throat or a restless movement in his seat. Jack's frown would deepen if his attention was drawn to Daniel at those moments, like he knew something was up inside Daniel's brain, but he just couldn't prove it. If that happened, then Daniel would get the pleasure of experiencing a teeny-tiny endorphin rush that would make him feel a little invigorated and triumphant, like he had just gotten clean-away with something.

**Author's Note:**

> Ausmac wrote a terrific mirror ficlet called Unpredictable. Come and check it out! :) http://ausmac.livejournal.com/795656.html


End file.
